highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Kunou
| Romaji = Kunō | Race = Youkai (Nine-Tailed Fox) | Gender = Female | Nicknames = Nine-Tailed Princess Miss Princess (by Nurarihyon) | Hair Color = Blonde | Eye Color = Golden Yellow | Equipment = | Relatives = Yasaka (Mother) | Affiliations = Kyoto Youkai Faction Kuoh Academy (First-Year Middle School Student) Occult Research Club Hyoudou Residence Girls' Club of Hell | Status = Alive | Ranking = Princess of the Kyoto Youkai | Voice Actor = Sora Tokui (Japanese) Sarah Wiedenheft (English)}} Kunou is a nine-tailed fox who is the daughter of Yasaka and the young ruler of Kyoto. She is a first-year middle school student at Kuoh Academy. Appearance Kunou is a young girl with the appearance of an elementary school student. She has golden, blonde hair tied in a ponytail and matching eyes. She also has nine golden fox tails and matching ears. Her body measurements are B69-W54-H74; height is cm and body weight is kg. Her main attire is the traditional miko outfit and tall geta with white tabi. The sleeves of her haori feature a giant red star-shaped pentagram, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points. She is also relatively short, being able to ride on Issei's shoulders. After Volume 22, Kunou now generally dresses in Kuoh Academy's elementary school uniform. Personality Kunou acts like a princess and responsible co.leader despite her young age. However, she still has a childish side to her. She tends to be amused in smile when she sees something interesting and things new to her sight as it seen when she is amazed by Issei's Scale Mail armor. Also as noted by Yasaka, Kunou can also be obsessive, as seen when she protested against her mother flirting with Issei. History Kunou is the sole daughter of Yasaka and her currently unknown mate. When the Hero Faction kidnaps Yasaka, Kunou took over and became the temporary ruler of the Kyoto's Youkai in her absence. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon Kunou makes her first appearance in Volume 9, where she attacks Issei and his friends during their trip to Kyoto, believing that they were the ones responsible for kidnapping her mother. She later invited Issei and his friends to the Kyoto Youkai hideout in order to apologize for attacking them earlier, later begging them to help save her mother. In Volume 12, she is seen encouraging her mother during the fight against the Bandersnatch. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 19, Kunou and her mother greeted Issei and Rias who are revisiting Kyoto for New Years Day with the other club members. Kunou asks if Ophis (known to her as "phis") is with them, Issei lied about her not feeling well which she was disheartened to hear but quickly regained her spirits. While Kunou was off fetching a remedy for Ophis, her mother asks Issei to wait until she becomes an adult and began flirting with him until Kunou had returned quickly and interjected; holding onto and biting Issei's leg. Rias then revealed that Kunou will be starting middle school at Kuoh Academy in the coming year. In Volume 21, Kunou and her mother lead a legion of Youkai to joined the army to fight against Qlippoths army of Evil Dragons and one of Trihexa's bodies lead by Apophis. In Volume 22, Kunou was given a tour of Kuoh Academy by Issei, then meet up with former student president Sona who was looking back on her days at the school and explained the time Rias introduce it to her. Kunou would eventually enroll into Kuoh Academy as a first-year middle school student. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy She was finally enrolled into Kuoh Academy and was present at the Occult Research Club room along with Le Fay, Tosca and Bennia as Asia had assigned a club activity to everyone to do an investigative report on the Youkai in town, Kunou offered to support them being a Youkai herself. Kunou then ponders at Issei absence who was running late but quickly understood that he was preparing for the tournament. At the residence, Kunou arrived together with Le Fay and Lilith at the end of Issei's peerage meeting and served them some tea. He asked her if she's gotten used to school life, Kunou replies that she has made friends already. In Volume 23, she is seen playing with Ophis and Lilith a game in the large bath, interrupting an erotic moment between Issei and Akeno. Kunou was accompanied by Issei's father to meet with Issei and Asia at the Ajuka Stadium, letting them know they'll be cheering for them in they match against Dulio. In Volume 24, almost everyone from the Hyoudou Residence came to the school pool for an enjoyable time, particularly Kunou, Ophis and Lilith were playing a ball game in the water. Everyone soon enough went back home when they heard that the parents of all of Issei's fiances have gathered there. Kunou appeared in Volume 25, Kunou went to take together with Issei, Ophis, and Lilith. Kunou and Lilith insisted Issei to carry them after Ophis asked him first. Kunou and Issei sat next to each other in the bath and told him she wants her breast to become bigger like her mother quickly and tell she’ll allow Issei to get a glanced of her breast and he better be ready for it. Later Kunou jump onto Issei’s face which Ophis and Lilith started to mimicked Kunou and pounced onto Issei. Kunou reappeared in True Volume 1, having heard the news of Ingvild Leviathan’s condition and Issei was going to fight Nyx. She begs him to defeat her after what she did to Ingvild. In True Volume 2, Kunou appeared in Issei’s dream of him having wedding ceremony with his brides, with Kunou among the second group of his brides and informing Issei that she and the second group are ready to be wed. She celebrated at the Hyoudou Residence together with both teams for Issei’s victory and watched the match between Team Babel Belial and Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King, with Diehauser Belial emerging victorious. As Issei talks about the school trip to Kyoto, she told the second year students that Kyoto is her territory and she will be their guidance. In True Volume 3, Kunou and Rias witness Yasaka’s attempt to have sex with Issei to have his child and ask her what’s she planning, which she revealed that she’s want to give Kunou a little brother or sister, leading Kunou telling her that she’s too bold and that she’s being rude to everyone in the house. As Yasaka apologized for her actions, she revealed that she have free time in my job so she decided to come to the Hyoudou Residence and that’s she still young, with Kunou agreeing with her mother and left Issei’s room with Yasaka and Rias. Kunou took part of the meeting of the Occult Research Club to discuss a special program for Kuoh Academy, with Kunou suggesting of doing a haunted house with real Youkai, and after the meeting, they began to talk about Kyoto and she tells Ravel to leave Issei to her, with Ravel agreeing her and tells her contact her if anything happens. On the day of the departure to Kyoto, Kunou gave Cao Cao complicated expressions when they meet again and hears that he wants to apologize to Yasaka and Kunou for his actions at Kyoto. Upon arriving at Kyoto, Kunou was greeted by her fellow Youkais and she reminded them that they met in the summer break, and as Yasaka arrives to the train station, Kunou went to hug her mother for the reunion and they went to the giant mansion to meet up with Suzaku Himejima and Sun Wukong to discuss about the Five Principal Clans assisting them, when Kunou say about the special ability users from the often used to fight against the people from Urakyoto, leading Yasaka to scold her daughter. After Issei made his vow to protect her, Yasaka, the other Youkais, Kunou tells him that she’s under his care and became dissatisfied when Yasaka stole the rest of her words. When Sun Wukong summon the Hero Faction members to apologize to Yasaka for their actions they caused last year and they accepted their apology, Yasaka asked Kunou about her opinion, she revealed that she’s still bitter towards them, but she’s seen them at the Hyoudou Residence and request to Cao Cao to protect Kyoto and Urakyoto together with Issei and the others, with Cao Cao accepting her request. Kunou and Yasaka joined Issei and the group in their shopping while wearing casual clothes, with Yasaka revealing to the group that she wanted to go with Isssi at the mansion and she was battering tatami with her hands and feet, much to Kunou’s embarrassment. The group went to a Matcha Café to take a break from their shopping and as Issei gives hairpins to Kunou and Yasaka as presents, she nervously thanked him and noticed that her mother is dumbfounded and help her come to her senses. The group were later attacked by Gressil and Sonneillon, leaving Yasaka to create a Sunshower barrier to remove humans from harm and with Kunou protecting her, while also backing up Yuuto and Rias against Sonneillon until the Hero Faction arrives to assist them, forcing the Devil duo to retreat. Kunou came to the bath to witness Yasaka kissing Issei and attempting to have sex with him, and she started to question her mother about her intentions, which Yasaka told her step down as she was in the middle of having sex with Issei, leading Kunou to call her shameful. Yasaka explains that she is lonely after commanding the Youkais and wanted to be spoiled by the man she likes as she told Kunou that she can have a brother or sister, leading Kunou to be conflicted in the process. Yasaka told Kunou to watch her intercourse with Issei because she may become Issei’s wife in the future, but she became confused that a child born between Issei and her mother would make him a father, but she assured her that this is affair between a Devil and Youkai, and she watches as Yasaka attempting to have with Issei until Rias and Akeno showed up. As the day of the battle against Erebus and his group, Kunou was in the hallway of the mansion with a worried expression and later changed into brave and told Issei that she will leave Kyoto and Urakyoto to him, which he patted her head and told her that he will defeat Erebus and do his events, which she energetically agrees and shows the amulet she received from Ophis. Powers & Abilities Fox Fire: Being a nine-tailed fox, she is able to use foxfire but is still weak in power due to her young age. Transformation: Kunou is able to shapeshift to hide her fox ears and tail to appear more human. In the anime, it is shown that she could completely transform from her human form to a fox cub form. *'Fox Dragon Mode:' Due to Kunou spending a lot of time with Ophis, Kunou became able to transform into a form that turns her hair white with Issei stating she had an overwhelming aura unfitting for a child her age. It was noted by Magari, the Nekomata Elder that her power was similar to a Beast God. In True 3, Kunou has proven to be able to increase the power of Yasaka through transferring her power to her. Trivia *Kunou's name means "Nine Weights", in reference to her being a nine-tailed fox. *Kunou's birthday is on September 9th, which is the ninth day of the ninth month, another reference to her being a nine-tailed fox.Ishibumi's twitter References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nine-Tailed Fox Category:Youkai Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Hyoudou Residence